1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium drive managing information in a recording medium such as a magnetic recording disk, for example. In particular, the invention relates to a recording medium drive including: an actuator block supported on a support shaft for rotation; a head slider opposed to a recording medium; a flexible printed circuit board at least partly received on the surface of the actuator block; and a head IC (Integrated Circuit called “preamp”) chip mounted on the surface of the flexible printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A read head element and/or a write head element are mounted on a head slider in a hard disk drive (HDD), for example. The read and write head elements are designed to receive electric signals from a head IC chip, for example. An increased speed of data transmission requires a higher frequency of the electric signals. As the frequency of the electric signals gets higher, the head IC chip tends to suffer from generation of a larger amount of heat. A rise in the temperature of the head IC chip should sufficiently be avoided.
A heat sink, which may include heat radiation fins, is in general used to suppress a rise in the temperature of an IC chip as well as a printed circuit board in electronic devices including desktop computers, for example. The heat sink is mounted on the surface of the IC chip. The heat sink serves to increase the exposed area for promoted heat radiation. Moreover, when a ventilation fan is combined with the heat sink, the rise of the temperature may be suppressed in the IC chip in a still further efficient manner.
However, the aforementioned head IC chip should be incorporated within the enclosure of the HDD. The head IC chip should be located within a limited space. Any heat sink mounted on the head IC chip is hardly located within the limited space. In addition, a ventilation fan cannot be used within the closed enclosure of the HDD. The generated airflow tends to hinder stable operations of the read and write head elements within the enclosure of the HDD.